


Shedding One's Skin

by Maverick



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s kind of a shock when Emmett shows up at the gala wearing a three piece Armani Suit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shedding One's Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my Constricted Universe. It will make more sense if you're familiar with that story, but all you really need to know is that Brendan and Emmett have to attend a Gala Event. Thanks to pollitt for beta and encouragement.

  
Awesome artwork by Spaggel.

 

From the moment that they met, Brendan’s known that Emmett’s the type of man unwilling to conform to some preconceived notion of society’s norm. He works with animals that other people run away from, he says exactly what he’s thinking regardless of the consequences, and he refuses to wear clothes that he finds uncomfortable no matter if the situation calls for something more formal than cargo pants and a t-shirt.

The thing is, Brendan kinda loves that about him. He wishes that he had that kind of freedom in his life. Running after a suspect or sifting through evidence in the sewers would be a hell of a lot easier -- not to mention cheaper -- if he wasn’t always wearing a suit. But while Freya can get away with more unconventional clothing choices, Brendan’s required to be the poster boy for governmental responsibility. It only grates him a little when Emmett mocks him about that. Of course that could be because Emmett seems to get a perverse thrill out of pulling Brendan to him by his tie and kissing him senseless. And really, Brendan’s willing to continue to be overdressed if he gets to come home to that every night.

Which is why he finds himself quietly freaking out waiting for Emmett to arrive at the NSA charity gala-slash-thanks for not letting the crazy guy release deadly snakes into the Capitol party. Emmett received his own invitation--signed by the President--by courier to his lab, so attendance was kind of mandatory. And for the last six weeks, Brendan has been living in quiet fear as to what Emmett might show up dressed in.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Emmett. In fact he trusts him with his life and with his heart, it’s just he really doesn’t want to have to put up with the inevitable ribbing that will occur if Emmett shows up in jeans and his “a snake deserves no pity” t-shirt. Freya keeps telling him to calm down and give his boyfriend some credit or if he can’t do that, at least have the balls to ask Emmett to wear a suit.

And that’s where the freaking out comes in. Brendan doesn’t want to do that, he doesn’t want Emmett to change. He loves him as is and making him be something else, someone else, holds no appeal. Plus, this being together again -- really being together -- is so new that he doesn’t want to rock the boat and he most certainly doesn’t want Emmett to think he’s embarrassed by him.

So it’s kind of a shock when Emmett shows up at the gala wearing a three-piece Armani Suit. Brendan’s mouth goes dry when he sees him because this is a side of Emmett he didn’t know existed. The suit is perfectly tailored to his broad shoulders and the light green color of his silk shirt makes his eyes seem even bluer. His hair’s still on the long side and the stubble on his face somehow seems chic as opposed to just being the status quo.

Strangest of all, he looks at ease in the suit--hands in his pockets as he makes conversation with the Director or shaking the Vice President’s hand. Then he’s hugging and cracking jokes with Freya just like he always does and Freya doesn’t seem at all surprised by his appearance. He smiles and winks at Brendan as he makes his way over and Brendan knows he’s gaping at him.

Emmett slides up next to him, his hand warm on the small of Brendan’s back, his mouth against Brendan’s ear. “Cat got your tongue?”

Brendan turns to look at him. “You don’t even own a suit.”

Emmett smirks and shrugs. “I do now.”

“How? Why? It’s a tailored suit.”

Emmett brings his arm up to curl around Brendan’s shoulders. “I love it when you get all flustered. And yes, it was hand-tailored for me right down to my skivvies”

Brendan swallows hard. “Skivvies?”

“Yep silk boxers. I had to draw the line at the snake skin shoes though. Couldn’t do that to Betty.”

“Betty.”

Emmett steers Brendan toward the the little alcove under the stairs. “You know you being practically non-verbal is pretty damn hot. I’ll have to wear this suit more often if this is going to be your reaction.”

Brendan unbuttons Emmett’s suit jacket and slides his hands around his waist. “You hate dressing up.”

Draping his arms over Brendan’s shoulders, Emmett looks into Brendan’s eyes. “Yeah, I do. But I love you, so I figured what the hell.”

Leaning in Brendan kisses him, hot, wet and full of promise of things to come when they get home later. “I love you too, no matter what you wear.”

“I know that. But you were worried.”

“No. Yes. I just... It’s not that I’m embarrassed to be seen with you.”

Emmett raises an eyebrow. “That’s good because I don’t plan on letting you get hit on at parties without me there to at least glare at the woman or man.”

Confession time. Leaning his forehead against Emmett’s, Brendan sighs. “I hate these things, but I have to be here and I want you with me always.”

“But?”

“But I didn’t want you to think I was an ass by asking you to wear a suit.”

“Well, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret Mr. Dean, your body language says a lot without you ever having to say a word. So I knew you were worried.” Emmett rubs his cheek against Brendan’s. I kept waiting for you to ask or come home with a suit or something. When it didn’t happen, I figured I had better take matters into my own hands.”

“But tailored?”

“I know a guy in Chinatown. He owed me a favor.”

“Thank you.”

Nibbling along Brendan’s jaw, Emmett squeezes Brendan’s ass. “Don’t worry, you’ll be making it up to me later.”

Brendan knows he needs to make it up. Not for Emmett wearing a suit, but for not trusting him enough to ask him to wear one in the first place. If this relationship was going to work, and by hell or high water, it was going to work, he was going to have to learn to have faith in them both. “I’m all about paying my debts.”

Smiling, Emmett brushes his lips against Brendan’s before straightening up. “We probably should get back out there before Freya comes looking for us. You know how cranky she got the last time we left and let Michaels hit on her.”

Brendan laughs and starts to walk out from under the stairs before he stops. He turns around, and pulls Emmett to him by his tie, kissing him one last time. When he pulls away, he shoots Emmett a smirk of his own. “You know, you’re right, the tie thing *is* pretty damn convenient.”

Emmett laughs all the way to the bar.


End file.
